


Let Me Love You~

by OnTheRideToHell



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Submissive William, This is Bad, but nobody to be with, just a twink British man, what i’m saying is I’m horny, willry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheRideToHell/pseuds/OnTheRideToHell
Summary: ||16+ content||The tables turn on Afton when his friend Henry gets a little frisky in his office
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Kudos: 96





	Let Me Love You~

He gripped onto the desk with an open mouth, his heart pounding against his chest as the familiar sound of a click filled his ears. “William,” - His work partner’s voice soon followed and saidman saw a glint of lust in the almond, brown eyes of one Henry Emily. “Why do you choose to deny yourself of these fantasies Afton?” His face began to brighten and he turned his head to the side so Henry wouldn’t see it for himself.

Taking William’s chin with a firm, yet understandingly soft grip he pulled his head back to face him before pulling the Englishman to his lips. They weren’t completely chapped and William loved the feeling of something edged along his body, mainly those fancy lips of the American in front of him. Henry took his free-hand and gripped William’s hip with force before dragging it down to his ass and squeezing it tight, hoping to find a way inside the mouth of the much skinnier male. Though it only caused a groan as he tried to back away from the touch, but his friend’s much longer arms kept him from moving. “Let me in, please,” Henry told William, trying to get his tongue in his mouth.

Soon he was granted entrance and began to explore - squeezing at William’s ass once again, eyes closed for the heat of the moment. He maneuvered his hand to the belt, pulling away from the kiss and began to undo the buckle (Henry smirked when he heard William whine after pulling away, filling him with more arousal than usual).

In matter of moments William’s pants were on the floor and Henry noticed the bulge coming from his underwear before growling into his friend’s ear, “You want daddy to touch it?”

Painful and embarrassing to say the least were two words the slightly taller man could use in this moment, the confliction heavy in his heart before mumbling a, “Yes please, sir,”

“I couldn’t hear you~”

“Oh, yes please!” He moaned and gripped his hand tighter to the desk behind him (they would be on the floor right now if it weren’t for that damned thing keeping him balanced). Shivers went up his spine as a cold hand, Henry’s he had to reassure himself, gripped his erection before gently rubbing it up and down; heat climbed to his ears as he bit his lower lip to keep from making any troubling noises in his office.

His climax was building quicker than he anticipated and he struggled to keep his legs steady, with Henry now rubbing himself on his inner thigh forcing his way between his legs. “I want to hear those pretty sounds, you would look so lovely,” He purred, grinding up against his ass with intensity. He kept his mouth shut, the sign of a true submissive brat, and closed his eyes as the feeling bubbled up in his lower abdomen. Just as quickly as his hands had been caressing his body they were gone and William whimpered at the lost contact, yearning for the feeling he had just mere seconds ago to send his walls (and legs) crumbling down.

“He.. hey there Hen. Where are you going?” He asked as his co-worker backed away licking at the pre-cum dribbling off his thumb, most likely from where his hand had previously been creeping. There was the tell-tale sound of zipping and a belt fiddling which made William tense up, hoping that Henry would go easy on him today, probably the wrong kind of thoughts he was having in his mind. Suddenly his underwear was stripped from his body and he moaned loudly when Henry slapped his face, before feeling his length push up inside of him.

A thunk as his body slammed into the desk from the force of Henry, who was now touching him again (one hand on his thigh and the other rubbing his back). William was whining now, gasping for air too as he felt his climax building up, clinging on to his friend’s hair as he was being picked up; his legs wrapped around Henry’s body. In and out, a rhythmic pattern that had sped up when he begged for mercy due to the nearing organism.

“Ah, ah! I need to..,” He whimpered before being slammed back against the desk.

Snarls left the American’s lips as he nipped at William’s neck before kissing down to his chest and back up again to his sweet, tender mouth so fun to tease. “You need to what? Mmm, you’re going to have to speak up for daddy~”

“I can’t hold it in any longer, I need to cum daddy!”

“Then cum for daddy, baby. I’ve got you, don’t worry,”

In the spur of the moment he arched his back and felt the thick, white substance drain from his body -- letting it coat himself and Henry, who was not too far behind letting his own seed pour into William’s now spazzing body. Both men were sweaty, dirty, but felt so much better than twenty minutes ago and they both sank into one another’s warmth - their breaths ragged but complementing each other. Maybe he should let Henry take control more often.


End file.
